Ancient Shadows
I am slowly moving all the text related to this game here. I will sort it later into multiple pages, I suspect. Ernie or Nick, if you want, feel free to pitch in. Also, beware there are some SPOILER type things on this page about dragons that every character might not know. - Mike (Oct 5, 2007) Title: "Ancient Shadows: The Riddle of the Blood Sky" Date: September 12-14, 503 GMs: Ernie B, Nick B, Mike A OOG Location: Circle X Ranch, Santa Monica Mts. Location: Silver Forest Trading Road, Black Duchy, Quivera/Uragoth border Synopsis: Needs to be written or found. Cast List: (42) (This is likely not complete) NPCs: Matt - Disciple/Goblin Herald Dave M as Dragon Cult Disciple and King Ank Robert H. - Witch Hunter Louis - Commander Joe R -- Monster Expert/Disciple Corbin - St. Apotho - WOR Michael S. - Xerxes Robin B. - Shamaness Mike A. - GM/Specter/Head Monster Wrangler Nick B.- GM/Specter/Abbadon Ernie - GM/Specter/Milgroos Jen G. - Fighting Rhino Becky - Fighting Rhino Kevin O. -- Goblin Players: Tarrick -- Dale B. Rose -- Constance Lily -- Brandee Dolena -- Cassidy Hadrian -- Kevin T. Vartran -- Joel Valeria -- Kasey Otiluke (Owen) -- Mike B. Otiluke’s Chick -- Sarah T. Detimar -- Aaron Sir Reginald -- Robin C. Corp. Gellis -- Heather Roark D’Anar -- Michael P. Despacho -- Vern Black Rose Saetei -- Haleanna Black Rose Er’din - Jason Sir Garrett Luchese, Gault Fernwood-- Andrew G. Caitlin/Inquisitor -- Laura D Barbarian -- Sarah T. Draka -- Ted Sien -- Edmond Hyacinth -- Nicholas White Talon -- Joanna S. Galluran Orphan -- Angelica Galluran Orphan -- Laura Torma Worshipper -- Hilary A. Traveler? - Laura's Mom Traveling Artist with Magik Box -- Dawn Something is stirring in the dark forests of Uragoth. Whispers of ill omen are filling taverns in Quivera as the Black Duke calls for persons of action to protect his northern border. Rumors of a dead age returned are spreading in Karandia. Vorak calls for strength of blood in Icara. The stories are as yet vague, but taking form in a riddle long since thought solved? The Riddle of the Blood Sky. Over the last few months Quivera's northern border has been forced to turn its attention to the Dark Shadow Forest. Tavern rumor has it that a monster army is hiding within the trees, perilously close to the Duke's lands. Farmers near the forest edge have been losing livestock at an unprecedented rate. Theories hold that the scouts of the monster army are trying to supply the troops, or perhaps something darker was driven out by the army to hunt within the lands of Man. Adventurers and other brave folk are promised riches by the Black Duke of Quivera if they will gather on his border to help defend the realm. On the well-traveled Silver Forest trading road the Duke's men have erected an outpost to gather, organize and supply all who answer the Duke's call. Rumor has it that the famed Fighting Rhino traveling tavern will soon set up shop alongside the outpost. A Discussion of Dragons A story of Saetei, Er’din, Hadrian A story of Hadrian